Dans l'Ombre
by Blackstorm-1
Summary: Pourquoi Vermouth était-elle à cette gare ce jour là ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu que Masumi soit là, elle aussi ? C'est comme ça qu'elle fut engloutie... dans l'ombre de cette organisation de corbeaux. AU où Sera est prise dans l'organisation. - Arrêt Indéterminé


**Bonsoir à tous ! Nouvelle histoire... blabla. Vous connaissez le speech.**

 **C'est histoire peut-être considéré comme un AU. Et si, c'était Vermouth qui était présente lors des éventements de la gare à la place de Scotch ? Vous pouvez considérer qu'il s'agit d'une histoire où Masumi Sera est Bourbon. Je vous en laisse seul juge, donc... Bonne lecture !**

 **L'avatar est un fan-art de Dithaire Chan**

* * *

Ce fut après un temps qui lui sembla interminable qu'il parvint enfin à voir sa destination en visuel.

Au volant de sa voiture, le magnifique clair de lune lui laissait entrevoir les fines goutes de pluies qui tombaient sur la foret autour de lui. Il tourna consciencieusement le volant sur sa gauche pour s'engager sur un chemin de terre qui franchissait, quelques mètres plus loin, un portail de fer noir, surmonté d'une arche. Seul un petit panneau en bois accroché à la clé de voute de l'arche indiquait quel était cet endroit.

« Clinique des Bois noirs » Lut-il à voix basse

Toute la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules lui donnait l'impression d'être étouffé. Les nids de poules, le bruit des roues et du moteur vrombissant ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer sur un plan d'attaque. Le jeune homme souffla un coup pour calmer son battement de cœur anarchique. Il fallait qu'il reprenne sa concentration et adopter l'attitude la plus froide possible.

15 minutes.

Il avait estimé à 15 minutes le temps qui lui restait avant qu' _ils_ ne débarquent ici.

Après quelques instants sur ce chemin de terre sombre, une vielle maison d'un blanc laiteux sembla surgir de l'obscurité en face de lui. Un bâtiment des plus ordinaires, une dizaine de chambres tout au plus, un seul étage, grand jardin pour les résidents, tout ce dont l'on se serait attendu d'une clinique privée. Du moins, c'était au premier regard.

Il immobilisa sa voiture dans la cour en gravier, devant la porte du bâtiment. Les grands pins autour de lui empêchaient de vraiment distinguer la façade mais de toute façon la clinique avait fini par devenir horriblement familière après toutes ces années. Suffisamment pour qu'il puisse retenir par cœur le moindre centimètre de ce foutu endroit.

Quatre années de visite hebdomadaire ici et pas un seul détail n'avait changé. Toutes les fissures sur les vielles vitres, la teinte délavée de l'extérieur et surtout la froideur des murs du sous-sol… Tout semblait être resté figé depuis qu'elle avait été placée ici.

Resserrant sa veste en cuir contre lui, il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et sortit dans le froid d'octobre. Les poings dans ses poches et le tempo de ses pas régulier l'accompagnant, il avança vers la porte du bâtiment.

De sa main gauche, tremblante, il s'assura que son revolver était bien dans sa poche arrière. L'arme était chargée et il n'avait qu'une dizaine de balles dissimulées un peu partout sur lui. A l'heure qu'il était, Vermouth devait déjà avoir prévenu Gin de sa vraie allégeance. Il fallait qu'il agisse vite et efficacement.

15 minutes

C'était le temps qu'il fallait à Gin pour parcourir la distance entre la périphérie de Tokyo et ici.

En franchissant la porte d'entrée, il sentit la chaleur de l'accueil souffler contre ces cheveux noirs et dégeler son visage. La pièce était presque semblable à l'extérieur : sombre, vétuste et délavé. C'était à se demander comment quiconque avait envie de venir se faire soigner ici.

-Je peux vous aider jeune homme ? Demanda la réceptionniste, derrière son bureau en bois.

De prime abord, on aurait dit une vielle femme inoffensive, mais se méfier des apparences était le premier truc que vous appreniez en rentrant dans l'organisation. Elle pouvait devenir un danger si elle prévenait le service de sécurité. Il serait fichu dans un tel cas : Il n'aurait qu'un simple revolver contre des fusils d'assauts.

Il se tendit légèrement en s'approchant d'elle. Il cachait toutes ses anxiétés. La dame sembla lui lancer un regard confus devant son approche. Son souffle sembla se bloquer dans sa trachée. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, il glissa doucement sa main vers la poche arrière et en retira l'objet fatidique.

Une simple carte blanche en carton qu'il posa sur le bureau en bois. Il y'avait juste trois lettres manuscrites dessinées à l'encre noire dessus.

RYE

Cette dernière émit un glapissement en voyant cela. Elle la prit entre ses doigts ridés comme pour vérifier qu'elle était réelle et non une hallucination de son esprit vieillissant. Elle releva la tête pour mieux voir l'homme en face de lui, il pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux. En frissonnant, elle le lui rendit, ses mains devenant presque tremblantes.

-P-Par ici monsieur, dit-elle en lui indiquant une porte en bol derrière la réception.

12 minutes

Il franchit la vielle porte en bois d'un pas décidé.

(…)

 _« Gin, mission abandonnée. Sherry s'est enfuie, le FBI la protège. Je suis blessée et Calvados est mort. Boss prévenu. Rye nous a trahit et obéit au FBI. Occupe-toi en, procédure habituelle. Je te rappelle dès que je peux_

 _XXX_

 _Vermouth »_

L'homme en noir abordait un sourire meurtrier au volant de sa Porsche. Les paysages devenaient flous tant il roulait vite. Il avait déjà atteint la sortie de la périphérie. Il était probable qu'aucun policier du coin n'est jamais vu une voiture rouler aussi vite.

Bien sûr, voir un membre aussi haut-placé que Rye n'être en définitive qu'un vulgaire rat, c'était un coup dur pour l'organisation. Il venait quand même de perdre l'un de ces meilleurs tireurs après 7 ans de loyauté. Mais Gin en retirait une grande satisfaction : Il allait pouvoir s'occuper personnellement d'un traitre, cela sonnait à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il soupçonnait Rye de préparer un plan contre l'organisation. Pour être précis, depuis que son idiote de petite amie avait tenté de faire sortir Sherry de l'organisation, et n'avait reçu en retour qu'une balle dans la poitrine. Mais il avait cru que l'agent aurait suffisamment de jugeote pour ne rien tenter, car au moindre faux pas, sa chère petite sœur finirait avec le crane explosé.

Visiblement, il avait surestimé son intelligence

Son téléphone sonna, le sortant de ses pensées. Le nom de « Vodka » s'afficha à l'écran. Il décrocha

- _Frangin,_ dit l'agent au téléphone. _Les choses ont tourné bizarrement sur le bateau. Il y'a-_

-Plus tard Vodka, l'interrompit Gin. Nous avons un plus gros problème. La situation a dérapé sur les quais. Calvados est mort, Rye est un traitre et Vermouth est blessée

 _-Rye, un traitre ?!_

-Je me charge de lui. Quitte le navire maintenant, on ne sait pas ce que le FBI sait de cette mission. Je ne veux pas d'autres pertes ce soir.

 _-Bi-Bien. On se rejoint où ?_

-On ne se rejoint pas. Je pars vers la clinique, il va forcément s'y rendre. Recontacte-moi lorsque tu es sûr de ne pas être suivi. Ne rejoint pas les bases de l'organisation. Le FBI risque de mener des descentes un peu partout au Japon.

 _-La clinique ? Celle à la périphérie où est enfermée la sœur de Rye ?_

-Oui, celle là. Dans quelques minutes, Rye et elle ne seront plus qu'un lointain souvenir. On reste en contact.

Il coupa brusquement l'appel et jeta le téléphone quelque part à sa gauche

La clinique n'était plus qu'à 10 minutes de route.

 _A_ suivre... (bientôt)

* * *

 **Joyeux Noël !**


End file.
